


Scions of the Atom: Genesis

by quid pro quo (erphael)



Series: Scions of the Atom [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Multi, X-Men AU - Freeform, X-Men References, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erphael/pseuds/quid%20pro%20quo
Summary: Caleb Hart begins his journey as a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters also known as Academy X.New school.  New friends.  New teachers.A "Child of the Atom"  Caleb tries to navigate a brand new world despite the grip of the old. Pain can't simply be washed away.  A new school can't make you forget what happened before, but it and the people there can help you heal if you let them.
Series: Scions of the Atom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187882





	1. Character Introductions

This serves as a break down of the Original Characters that will be introduced in the work. This will be an evolving list. Canon characters will not be listed, because most are familiar with them, but if not leave a comment I will see what I can do about bringing in some information about them. 

Pretty much providing some basic information about the characters as I don't want to spoil information that will be revealed in the story. 

1\. Caleb Jonathan Hart - 14 years old soon to be 15. Appearance reference: Younger Titus Makin Jr. 

2\. Xavier Lacroix - 16 years old. Codename: Pathfinder. Appearance reference: Luka Sabbat

3\. Leonardo "Leo" Chan - 16 years old. Codename: Yuánshǐ. Appearance reference: Ross Butler

4\. Carter Ghazakhanian - 16 years old soon to be 17. Codename: Blindside. Appearance reference: Bryan Craig (could change). Carter is a canon character, but this is an AU version of him who is older than his original comic equivalent.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb wakes up in the back of an armored vehicle after being detained by the police for events at a protest march. As the reality of his situation sinks in he receives an unexpected assist.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. 

The sounds of the van traveling across the road echoed in the sides of his head. Caleb blinked his eyes a few times attempting to bring his current surroundings in to focus. The back of his head throbbed as did the sides of his head, but they were different. The pain at the back of his head was near the base, pain radiating out while the pain at the sides of his head it seemed to hover in place.

Starting with a slight jerk of his head he began to move it from side to side attempting to clear the fog that had settle there. The more he did the louder the sounds around him became and it was at that point he released that he was restrained. His arms were pulled behind him zip tipped at the wrist and his neck, there was something around it. 

Lifting his head, he turned his head from side to side releasing he was not alone. That van he was not a passenger van. It was a police wagon, armored at that. It was at that point that it started to come back to him. Eyes widen, and his mouth opened as released a horrible noise that sounded like a cross between a scream and a strangled animal. 

“Looks like he’s awake,” one of the cops said. He hit the back of the car signaling to the front. 

“Making too much noise,” another commented. 

“They should start giving us something to keep them out. I don’t like it,” the second cop continued. 

“Just noise, block it out. Just getting him to the intake. That’s all. Focus on that. I know it’s your first run, but once you get it out of the way you’ll see it’s a piece of cake,” the first cop assured the second. 

Their voices were distant, as far as Caleb was concerned light years away. His vision had begun to clear, but it quickly, became obscured by the tears that filled his eyes and streaked down his face.

_This is how they treat you. Like an animal. Doesn’t matter what age you are. Doesn’t matter what you’ve done. It’s always the same. The only person they treat worse is a mutant and I bet you five dollars that Black mutants got it worse. That script never changes._

His brother had said more than a few times, but what happens when you are both a mutant and a Black boy. They treat you like you’re an adult, but you’re not a man, you’re always be a boy to _them_. Just another black body for them to put down, but a black body with powers. That means they have to dial it up a notch Have to break you before you get it in your head somewhere that you have no reason to fear them, but there was always a reason to fear them. 

_Don’t let anyone tell you different. That’s the way they think. That’s the way they are._

Nathan’s voice poured through his mind as Caleb attempted to sort himself out. It was the only thing he could cling to otherwise he would give in to the pain, into the reality of what occurred. They already thought he was not human, less than human subhuman. He remembered every other protest that he had gone to. Why was this one any different? Was it because it was the first one he had attended without Nathan, since…he wanted to honor him, but he made things worse.

Everything was fresh again. Lies. There were barely below the surface. It was always fresh. This was a way to get through it, to find some way to understand it all to make it all make sense. Those were the words that he used. Those were the words he chose when he spoke to her even as she shook him, even as she tried to get him to stop. She was desperate to stop him to the point that her hand came across his face as if trying to wake him from the nightmare that threatened to take him away. Oh, how wrong they were about the nightmares. They could be and were worse. No one could have imagined the outcome. There were clashes. 

“Can’t he just shut up…” Lifting the rifle, he held on to the second cop knocked Caleb in the mouth with the butt of it following it with a blow to the gut aiming to knock the wind out of him. 

“Jesus, Jacobs,” the first cop shook his head staring at his fellow law enforcement officer. “Didn’t think you would get this riled up.” 

“Breaking up a protest is one thing, but transporting one of them,” Jacobs motioned to Caleb who coughed a bit eyes screwed shut while chasing around the pain. “That wasn’t part of the plan,” he finished. 

“Always part of the plan. All the time. Special Order 342 of the Mutant Response Act. Whenever and wherever possible local law enforcement are to disable and restrain any individual who displays any superhuman abilities. Following this we are to transport said individual to the local federal detention center for intake and relocation.” 

The first officer shrugged his shoulders looking over at Caleb.

“Bag, tag, and deliver. He was the danger. Proved that without a doubt. Could’ve been worse you know? We were lucky.” 

Jacobs shook his head. 

“Could have been worse? Are you serious, Roberts? Did you not see what happened?”

Roberts released a sigh shaking his head. “I saw and based on what I saw. It could have been worse. He went down. That was best for everyone involved. Also cleared the streets faster than we could. So it could’ve been worse.” 

Roberts’s eyes flicked over towards Caleb then towards Jacobs. 

“You should’ve…”, Jacob’s started. 

“I made the call and saved your ass. All you should be doing is thanking me. You still got a job. You didn’t make a bad situation worse. One less of them doesn’t make it a better world. Phones capturing everything that happened showing the world what they are and the danger. That’s what matters. Let them see us doing our jobs.” He shrugged. 

“Now maybe we can get a couple nights of peace. No protestors. No mutants. Week’s looking up.” With a smirk Roberts looked to Jacobs then to Caleb. “Thanks kid.” Scoffing he shut his eyes. 

“Bag, tag, and deliver. That’s all you need to focus on Jacobs. Do that and we’ll be okay. Let the feds sort this out.”

Caleb opened his eyes focused on the metal floor of the armored car. His hear was racing, but there was little that he could do but listen to the two of them go back and forth with one another. Skirting if not skating around what happened, but before he could let himself get caught up any further in their conversation he looked up, busted lip and all. 

Fourteen soon to be fifteen in about four months. Maybe. Caleb didn’t know what to think now. Now everything changed. Everything shifted. He was just shy of 5’11”. He grew shot up another three inches over the last three months. Everyday he felt different, he felt like he was a different person. Mood swings. Nothing felt right. He didn’t feel like himself. He always felt overwhelmed and if he did not feel overwhelmed, he felt under water. 

Right now, all he could feel was pain. Physical. Emotional. Mental. He felt tired. Exhausted. He hadn’t felt this tired in weeks, months even. 

Wetting full lips, Caleb trained his dark brown eyes on the two other people in the back of the armored truck with him. People. Overseers. Law enforcers. 

_Slave catchers. You know that’s how the police began right as slave catchers. They grew from there. Just another part of the system designed to keep us in our “place”. When they say protect and serve, they don’t mean us. They don’t mean you. You may not be the darkest brotha out there, Caleb, but you’re dark enough. Darker than Deon. Darker than them, and don’t think Deon’s any safer than you. Black is Black whether light, dark, black or brown. It don’t matter._

“I want my phone call.” He said finally. It was the only thing he could say that a lick of sense. 

“Don’t get one until you’re delivered to the intake facility and then they need to process you. It could be a couple of days,” Roberts replied almost sweetly.

“And before your ask your family…well, notifications are probably happening already. They’ll be brought up to speed about everything that happened. Don’t worry.” Family could be notified, but the press would not release Caleb’s name. Part of the law, federal agencies had control over that depending on how they would like to handle the situation. 

“Your rights are currently suspended until you have completed the intake process. So, if you haven’t realized it yet. This is where you shut the fuck up and enjoy the fact that you’re still breathing.” 

The way the one named Roberts said it, it sounded almost gleeful. He took delight in saying it and Caleb had no idea if it was because he was Black or if because he was mutant or perhaps both. He didn’t care to give much more thought to it at the moment even if it kept him from focusing on what happened, or what he had done. 

Caleb’s lips which were parted sealed themselves together.

Satisfied Roberts turned his attention to Jacobs and smiled.

“Bag, tag and deliver,” he said for a third time. 

Shutting his eyes Roberts sank into the comfort of the thumps that passed beneath them as they traveled along the highway. They were about an hour out to the intake facility. It was outside of the city and the suppression collar was working as designed. There was little for them to worry about. While the events that transpired were unexpected it was a nice change of pace.

Caleb fixed his lips to say something, but nothing came out. He really did not know what else to say at this point. He told himself not to get caught up in all right now. He could not let the frustration get the better of him. His heart was still racing. It would not stop. It kept going and if anything, it was beating faster. Faster than the thumps form below, it was the one thing that remained constant until it was not. 

Instead of a steady series of thumps that were close together they became spaced out even a little uneven until they stopped, because the armored car came to a stop. The sound of the engine changed as it began to idle, they were in park. Looking up Caleb said nothing red eyes looking from one cop to the next he said nothing. He knew as much as they did. 

“Hey…what’s going on up there,” Jacobs called out sliding up towards the front so he could slide the view port open. Pulling it to the side he looked out and saw the cop in the passenger side passed out and the driver side door open, but no passenger.

“Trouble…” Jacobs went for the rifle while Roberts reached for the one beside him. “They’re not moving up there. Look knocked out,” he explained. 

Caleb looked between the two of them before Jacobs hit the floor hard out like a light. The riffle in Roberts hands dropped and he reached into his pocket retrieving a small knife that he carried with him. He cut the zip tie at the same time the sound of the lock being done could be heard by the clicks that were made. After the final click the doors swung open.

The driver stood there, eyes glazed over waiting. What for Caleb had no idea.

“Hey! Hey! Caleb…Caleb Hart. Don’t have time. Move your ass.” A voice called out from outside.

Caleb started to move just as Roberts collapsed on the bench style seat. 

“They’re not dead. Keep moving.” The voice explained. The driver walked away from the door heading away from the truck. 

Pushing the double doors open Caleb watched as the driver dropped the keys into the hands of someone that could not be much older than him who was on top of a motorcycle.

The driver walked back towards the armored truck and shut the back and locked the doors. He moved to the front and stepped up into the front cab of the armored truck started it up and drove off. 

“Yeah, not suspicious at all,” the guy said. “They’re going to notice that. Couldn’t be helped.” He reached behind him grabbing a spare helmet. “Don’t ask.” He tossed the helmet to Caleb who caught it. 

“Put it on and get on and hang on…that is if you want to live all that.” 

Caleb did not look back at the truck he slipped the helmet onto his head and walked over towards the bike. 

“Don’t. Just breathe. Breathe through all of it. I know. Trust and believe I know.” The stranger told Caleb. “Put it on. We’re getting you out of here.” 

Caleb stood there and began to put the helmet on hands shaking but got it on and did as the other said slipping on to the back of the bike just as a car pulled up. 

“Don’t worry. They’re with us.” The car pulled up and a woman, Asian, looked across towards them both. 

“Don’t say it. I know. I’m handling it. They’re going to make a pitstop in about twenty.” Caleb's liberator reached down to pull Caleb’s arms tightly around him. 

“Meet you at beta.” The woman in the car nodded before the driver pulled ahead and began to follow the truck. 

“I’m going to start it up and then switch to a private channel. It might help. Don’t freak out.” The stranger told Caleb

~Okay?~

Caleb shoulders tensed while his grip relaxed. 

~We got this Caleb. Promise. You’re not in this alone. Hold on.~ 

Despite being a little unsettled he slipped his arms around the other. 

~Name’s Blindside, but you can call me Carter~ 

Starting the motorcycle Carter drove it across the grassy middle to the other side of the highway pulling off onto one of the side roads speeding off in different direction all together into the darkness. Into the unknown.


	3. Can't Sleep I:  Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months later Caleb wakes up in his room at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ruminating over his current circumstances.

Caleb’s opened his eyes through a series of blinks, one then two then one again before he shut them again for three seconds and opened them. It was easier that way if the lights were on, but they were not. The room was bathed in darkness the only light allowed in from outside where the moon shone high. 

He had the dream again. Or did he? It would not be the first time that someone had accidentally tripped into his mind while dreaming. Not purposely rifling through his thoughts just unconsciously sifting through them until they found what Caleb called ever present thoughts. The night everything changed though never what came before, always from that point forward. 

Perhaps it was something that the Professor had done as a precaution. Caleb had no way of knowing. He never asked, perhaps he was scared to ask, not that it mattered. They did not have anything to worry about he was assured of that.

Lifting his arm Caleb looked at the metal band that he wore around the wrist of his right arm. It kept things from going sideways. It was smooth all the way around the components trapped within. If someone wanted to crack it open, but they were on the honor system here. It was not a collar, but it performed the same function, it kept someone’s abilities in check.

Caleb hated it. He hated anything on his wrist. He lost countless watches over the years. It was better the wrist than his neck. It was not tight, but he did not like the way it let there, like it weighed him down despite being lighter than air. It was a reminder of everything he was not at the moment, in control. 

Glancing over towards the clock he stared at the red segmented numbers that made up the digital display. He had a phone, but he still preferred an alarm clock. It was a simple enough request. One they were happy to accommodate him with. Not even five yet, not even a quarter till. 

Not so much a sleepless night, but sleep was fleeting. A week out until it was over, at least that is what the Professor said. The case would be closed, and that part of Caleb’s life could be put to bed. The legal matters at least. 

It had been four months since he left Detroit behind. He avoided intake at the Mutant Detention Center. They knew who he was, and technically he ran, but well-paid lawyers made a case for minor under duress. Lawyers that the school had on retainer for situations just like this.

They argued that under law given there had been no significant incidents involving Caleb in the past that this qualified the Manifestation Rule. This was not always an easy case to make as feds always found ways around it but given the circumstances and Caleb’s current state of mind at the time of the incident, he was a textbook case.

A week away, better not to think about it, not today. He could shut his eyes, but drifting back to sleep, it could happen, not likely, but there was always the possibility. Not today though. Opening his eyes, he shifted spinning around so he could let his feet touch the floor doing his best to be as quiet as he could not wanting to wake the others. 

The others? His roommates. No single rooms no matter how much he would have preferred it. One of the instructors said it would not be fair or healthy. That was after a week of letting him room by himself. They gave him that much, but it was expected to room with others. He needed time and at least they gave them that. Neither of them pushed in, but they always checked in on him to make sure that he was doing okay. 

They tried their best not to act like babysitters at times, but in this place was anyone truly alone. People were aware of where you were all the time it felt like it, still his roommates did their best to make him feel welcomed even if his walls were still bare.

Twisting his waist Caleb looked towards the two other beds and saw a mess of hair at the top of one bed and foot hanging off the edge of another. They were still dead to the world. 

Must be nice he thought. Honestly, Caleb could not recall the last time he slept all the way through the night over the last two years. At one point his mother was worried even thought about taking him to the doctor, but his father told her that she needed to stop fussing over him. Caleb looked healthy and was not stumbling over, himself so everything was good.

Caleb was pretty sure his mother was worried but decided this wasn’t the hill to die on. She would talk to him about it, in her way. She was worried that it was about Nathan. Nathan. Forbidden subject around his father and depending on the day too painful for his mother. The fact that she had brought up then surprised him, but that was not the problem. He simply was not sleeping right. 

The hours awake were spent doing things most thirteen years old would do, read comics, listen to music, play games on their phone, watch videos…the norm. That was two years ago though. It just became the norm for him. Two years ago. 

Caleb made a noise, not loud enough to wake the others. Barely, enough to be registered. He forgot. 

“Wow,” his voice was soft almost foreign. He had not spoken much since his arrival unless necessary. 

Looking down at his knees he caught something out the corner of his eye, at the bottom of the door. Something was pushed through. Rising to his feet he walked over towards the door staring down at the item before reaching down to pick it up. Eying the envelope with his name, on it he opened it removing the card inside. 

The front of it had picture of a ghost on it. Opening it Caleb read it aloud, “Happy Boo Day!  
Everyone’s favorite, Carter.” 

Snorting he closed It with a shake of his head, but with a smirk. 

“Happy birthday, Caleb Hart.” 

It was going to be a long day.


	4. Can't Sleep II:  Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb isn't the only one that's awake. Much to his minor dismay Xavier Lacroix finds himself up earlier than he wants to be.

It took a moment for Xavier to realize whether he was awake or not. He thought he was dreaming for a moment when he felt the noise, well not noise, but sometimes that is the way he perceived it. Changes in sound. Even now he was searching for the best way to describe how he perceived people. He could tell you a lot of things about the space that people took up especially when they were within his immediate proximity. Leo hated that he could not sneak up on him, few people could.

Right now, there were changes within the space within the room. There were shifts in someone’s position. More than likely it was Caleb. He was up, honestly Xavier thought their newest roommate was always up. Did the boy sleep? Leo told him that he was imagining things, but it felt like that Caleb was always up when the rest of the school was dead to the world.

True the only thing that could be seen was the top of his head which consisted of his locs. They always stuck out because Xavier always ended up in a position where the only thing that appeared to be visible was the top of his head.

Even though he was awake he did not move an inch save for the slow rise and fall of his chest that continued his ruse. Though he felt ruse was a bit harsh. He simply did not want Caleb to think he was spying on him. He happened to have a lucid moment while shifting in his bed which coincided with Caleb’s movements.

His abilities were a blessing and curse right now it was a curse. He had worked at not reacting overtly, but it also led several misunderstandings. Leo was used to it, but Caleb was new to the room, Caleb was also still coming to terms with understanding who and what he was. Their native Detroiter was a mutant just like him and Leo, but Caleb awakening, that was Leo’s word not Xavier’s was a bit more intense than some of the others.

Awakenings happened, and when they did, sometimes they left a mark on you. Caleb was recovering from the mark that had been left on him. He was a delicate case, that is how the Professor and Carter put it. Carter was the one that found Caleb. Nothing special, just a routine training session with Cerebro, nothing more, nothing less.

He still remembered the night they returned. Caleb was kept in isolation, several floors beneath the ground level of the school. The school existed for them to learn how to use their abilities, but also have some semblance of a normal life. Awakenings or manifestations as they government referred to them were not all pleasant, they could be downright destructive, even deadly. 

Caleb fell into the latter category, D and D, destructive and deadly. That leaves a mark, one that never fades, but can be managed, but only through time, patience and work, a lot of work.

Xavier was not surprised when the decision was made to place Caleb with the two of them. Carter was…being Carter. He was up to something.

Still, the boy did not talk, not enough for most people. It creeped them out, well the fact that Caleb walked around with haunted looks for the better part of two weeks probably added to the idea that he was seriously damaged. Would not be the first, but not many people, especially teenagers were eager to dive into that.

Xavier would be the last person to say that he was not for saving someone’s day, but he got it. He understood. There needed to be a system one that did not feel forced. He and Leo would try, but they also gave Caleb his space. He also needed someone to look out for him.

He was topside now which meant that he had to interact with the wider population of students. Despite everything they were all going through they were still kids and facts are facts, if possible, when possible and when allowed kids could be cruel.

Caleb was not in the crucible and if he was going to survive, he was going to need both friends and allies.

Let us not forget, Carter was up to something. Something that started with New and ended with ant. Some obsessions never ended.

Regardless the real thing Xavier focused on was if he continued to lay there and keep his eyes shut, he might be able to drift back to sleep. Maybe. It was too early to be up.

Sleep would be nice, he focused on that until he realized something shifted. The space in the room had changed. A quick check told him everything that he needed to know. It also produced a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Xavier lay still for a moment longer until he reached out with long fingers to gather a bit of the blanket that was draped over him.

Gathering between his finger he drew it down allowing more of his head to become uncovered revealing his face in the process. Opening and closing his eyes several times allowing his eyes to become adjusted to the amount of light in the room he stared at the face that was looking down at him.

Eyes darted to the figures wrist then which was missing the metal band that was usually fastened around it.

Well, that wasn’t fair he told himself.

“’Sup, Caleb? Can’t sleep?”


	5. What's Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Xavier's caught then Leo needs to join the fun.

Leonardo Chan, Leo, to his friends was usually friendly and affable. He enjoyed those wonderful periods of rest between the 10 pm to 6 am hours. They were lovely especially if he could actually sleep until six in the morning, but most times he was waking early so he could make sure that he got into the bathroom before everyone else began their day. That was already early, but now that he and Xavier had a new roommate, he was waking up even earlier for one reason or another. 

It was not that he was waiting for something to happen, but it usually did. Their new roommate was one for the books. He did not talk. He was there. Sitting in his bed. Sitting at his desk. Standing over them, but only when they were looking at him or doing what they could to create conversation. Xavier was always aware of their movements, but as much as he liked to think that he mastered fake sleeping he forgot that Caleb did have a degree of control over the power suppression bracelet. 

Sounded like he had been caught which meant that if Caleb cared to expand his own unique awareness.

The thought that Leo wanted to finish was interrupted by the quick snatch of his blankets from his body. There was a bit of a yelp when he stared at the two figures standing over them.

“What are you doing?” Reaching back down for the covers he snatched them back over knowing that it was Xavier that snatched them down.

“You’re awake. We know you’re awake. Just say your awake,” Xavier growled at him.

Oh, he was grumpy Leo thought. Xavier had been caught. Not his fault. Yet there was no telling him that, Leo knew. Everything was Leo’s fault when he did nothing wrong. In the immortal words of Nene Lekes, _”Now why I am in it? Now see how I get thrown in stuff. And I ain’t even did nothing.”_

“Seriously,” Xavier growled again pulling at the blanket which Leo held on to tightly. Gripping the fabric of the blanket Leo did his best to keep himself being uncovered. 

“Come back in about an hour maybe two. What time is it? Too early? Too soon. I don’t want to get up. You and Caleb were having a moment. Bask in the moment, Xavier. I did nothing. I was sleep.”

Leo spoke in hushed tones even though they no one would be able to hear them even if they raised their voices. He was doing his best to deflect whatever was headed his way. With a tight grip on the blanket Leo thought he would be spared whatever look was on the other side. That was the plan, but that strategy was defeated the with a FOOMP! 

Just like that Xavier went from standing beside Caleb to beside Leo within a blink of an eye. 

Son of a…he teleported Leo whined.

“The roommate agreement…” Leo shot at him as he began scrambling onto to fall over the side of the bed heading towards the floor, well he would have unless Caleb had not caught him. 

Xavier erupted in laughter while Caleb held onto Leo who was all legs and arms as he hung in the air. It was quite the sight.

“Thanks roomie.” Leo flashed Caleb a smile before righting himself shoving Xavier in the process. 

“I just wanted a little more sleep. Why can’t I have another hour.” 

Wait Caleb caught him? Leo was not prone to clumsiness, but he had his moments and usually Caleb let him fall. It was usually the result of something Xavier said or did. 

What was going on here.” He smoothed out of shirt and glanced over at Caleb who was dressed in full pajamas unlike him. Leo was dressed in boxers and a t-shirt while Xavier had on pajama bottoms and tank top. 

“Get out of my bed. You’ve got your own.” Leo tried to sound annoyed, but he wasn’t. “And stop laughing. You’ll wake people up.”  
Leo glared at Xavier who was curled up because of the uncontrolled laughter that he spilled from his lips. It wasn’t loud, but as far as Leo was concerned it was loud enough. 

“Keep it up, Lacroix.” 

The laughter continued for a moment before it faded. 

“Alright. Alright,” Xavier responded pulling himself so he could sit along the side of the bed beside Leo.

“Couldn’t help it,” he continued clearing his throat like the laughter was still caught in his throat. 

A groan of irritation emanated from Leo’s throat, but Xavier’s laughter faded all together. Xavier knew better to continue after his last name had been invoked. It was Leo’s way of saying enough. 

Wetting his lips Leo looked between his two roommates one siting beside him and other still standing over him trying to figure out what he needed to be involved in the early morning activities. Motioning between the two of them Leo waited for an explanation. There was an explanation wasn’t there?

“Soooo,” Leo drew the word out a little waiting for one of them to start. His eyes started on Caleb, but fell on Xavier. Caleb didn’t say anything. Okay that was a lie. It was rare. 

“It’s my birthday,” a voice said finally. 

Leo was looking at Xavier, but Xavier’s lips weren’t moving. Unless Xavier had started up ventriloquism then?

Leo slowly turned his head back towards Caleb who took seat on the other side of him. Parting his lips he looked back to Xavier then back to Caleb. The youngest of the trio, who was now fifteen to their sixteen stared in the direction of the window. 

“Birthday,” Leo question. 

“Fifteenth,” Caleb replied. 

Leo’s head turned back to Xavier who held up the card that had been slipped under the door.

He muttered under his breath after reading front of the card. 

“Carter,” Leo said. 

“Carter,” Xavier answered with a nod. 

“Should I be scared,” Caleb asked. 

When Carter was involved? Leo’s brows rose along with widening eyes. Drawing in a deep breath between his teeth held it for a second before releasing it slowly shrugging his shoulders.

“Happy Birthday and probably.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommate antics continue until a sobering moment reminds the trio that change could be right around the corner.

Leo and Xavier rose from the bed and walked to the closet and dresser, respectively with Leo turning on a nearby lamp. Caleb, however, remained seated on Leo’s bed. Reaching for the band on his wrist he pressed he rest his thumb of his opposite hand upon it pressing down firmly. A line of light ran across the surface where his thumb was. Once the biometric scan completed he let his arms hang on either side of him. Still, he did not rise from the bed.

“You okay bro-ham,” Xavier asked with a slightly arched brow. 

“Bro-ham? Do people still say that.” 

The incredulous tone lacing Leo’s words caused Xavier’s brows to draw together.

“Maybe. Possibly. I do. That’s what matters,” Xavier replied.

“Since when?”

Caleb was a background character in this exchange. A fly on the wall despite Xavier directing the question to him. It was like a tennis match sometimes. 

“Today.” Xavier served.

“Uh huh.” Leo volleyed. 

Caleb had switched the power suppression band back on so he could no longer sense their feelings, but he knew that Xavier was ready to lob the response across the figurative net. Instead of him remaining silent he made a slight sound that was the equivalent running across the court. At least in when it came to Leo versus Xavier matches. Not quite Serena versus Naomi, but right now close enough.

“Are you smiling? Wait was that laugh.” The tone had a hint of humor, but it was accusatory at the same time. Xavier was twisted at the waist and rather than rather than run over he teleported over. FWOOP! FWOOP! FWOOP!

They were a small series of jumps that allowed him to cross the room in a matter of seconds ending with him standing in front of Caleb eying him suspiciously.

Caleb shifted his glance turning his head in the process, but he might be laughing. 

“Hmm…what’s that all about.” Xavier gestured to Caleb’s face.

Xavier’s hand movements were short lived as they were restrained by vines that wound themselves around his wrists and forearms restricting the teleporter’s movements. 

“Leo,” Xavier hissed while pulling at his newly acquire bonds. “Serious business here…” He tried to move his arms, but instead motioned with his head, locs shifting with the movement of his head.   
“He’s laughing,” Xavier said dramatically.

With a gesture of his hand Leo commanded the vines to draw Xavier into the air transporting the teleported back to his point of origin. The act that Xavier didn’t teleport from the vines grasp meant it was all in good fun, but it was enough to stir another sound from Caleb. 

“Seeeee! See,” the teleporter continued.

Caleb glanced over at the two of them shaking his head watching as Xavier was deposited on the floor in front of the dresser. The vines released him pulling themselves back to the planter the hung that rest on the windowsill next to Leo’s bed. 

Turning his attention towards Leo Caleb glanced away again they both wore smiles on their face, but Leo unlike their roommate drew little to no attention to it. Opting to retrieve a shirt and pair of pants from the closet. 

That was Xavier and Leo. They stared in the beginning only because they were surprised at how quiet he was. They expected something. He could tell that Xavier wanted to poke him when they first met try and figure out if he was actually a real boy or something. However, they didn’t push. Whether or not it was because they had been prepped beforehand or not, they simply let Caleb do his thing making sure that he got up, showered, dressed and ate. 

They were always around, but they didn’t crowd him. They would ask him questions but didn’t press when answers weren’t forthcoming. They didn’t treat him like glass, but they didn’t allow him to feel adrift and lost.

They were there. It was a far cry from Carter who others would find intrusive given the fact that he was always asking Caleb how he was doing and talked even if Caleb offered nothing in return. It was a balance, one that had to be planned or perhaps that’s who they were though Xavier leaned more towards Carter from time to time like now. 

“Inquiring minds want to know. I am an inquiring mind,” he informed Leo as they started their banter. There was a huffiness to his voice, but Leo appeared more than capable of handling it even if it meant that the only response was no response at all. 

As their exchanged faded into the background Caleb focused on what Leo said to him. _Probably._   
There were so many things that Caleb should be worried about. Once the day got started, really got started he would have to deal with all the normal events that transpired, friendly exchanges, challenging exchanges and the oh so frequent hostile exchanges from those that like to test the waters. 

Which meant that this day was no different than any other day. Wait.

“Shiuuuucks.” That was horrible, but Caleb didn’t comment on Xaiver’s attempt to watch his language. They all had heard worse. Leo faired better by using a few swears in Malay or Mandarin. Xavier called it cheating. Leo said it was being creative. Funny the things that you learn just by not talking just listening. 

They knew that Caleb was there, but they didn’t censor themselves nor did they take it for granted. On topics that were deemed serious they would get verbal or nonverbal confirmation that what they were saying was not for everyone’s ears, true cone of silence.

“What did you forget,” Leo queried walking over with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that had splashes of color covering it. 

There was a woman with a starburst design over her eye leaning against line of letters that ran along the right side of the shirt D-A-Z-Z-L-E-R. Leo was a fan. Big fan. Not only did he have shirts in the closet there was also an entire drawer full of them. 

Caleb was focused on that as Xavier answered. 

“More like we forgot. Last training day before Squad Day.” 

“Today? I thought….” Leo started and stopped, but it was Caleb who looked over towards the Calendar that hang in the room. Sure-enough “Squad. Day” was written in the box under tomorrow’s date. 

When his roommates realized that it was the last training day before Squad Day the entire energy of the room changed. Leo moved about gathering a pair of flip flops, his movements weren’t uncontrolled, but there was definitely a change in them. Caleb found it odd. 

It was not quite the last training day, but it was the last training day before Squad Day. Things had changed since the training squads had been introduced at the school. Usually, students were paired with a mentor along with several other students to make a squad that you trained with. Sometimes, the squad had a say and who the members were, but now more than ever squads had a say in who they were allow to become members of the squad. It allowed them to have a degree of control and determination.

Sometimes, they did not if there was a need, but Squad Day was the day when people found which squad had selected them. 

That is the way that it had been described to Caleb. Leo and Xavier were on the same squad. They were a squad of three. Theirs was an unusual squad. It was at that point that Caleb realized what the issue was and why Leo had begun to move in what could be called a frantic manner, frantic for Leo. 

Potential squad members had the ability to decline and make a petition to another squad. If successful, then they moved to that squad. 

It happened three times already within the Squad of Three that’s what they were called, but Caleb never asked why, and Leo and Xavier never seemed inclined to share. Squad of Three, that was on two the third member was Carter, he was the Squad Captain and seemed rather content to only have two additional squad members.

Caleb looked from Leo to Xavier who went quiet. He said nothing which was unlike him. They both went to their respective corners. He watched Xavier reached up to run his fingers through his locs before shaking them. He picked out the rest of the clothing turning his attention towards Caleb before he noticed Caleb’s eyes shift towards Leo. 

Leo was not the only thing that Caleb noticed he also noticed the Ivy and other plants in the room they had begun to undulate a bit growing as some threatened to burst from their planters and containers.

“Leo,” Xavier called out to him walking over towards the taller boy. 

The height difference was obvious. Caleb was half an inch under six feet now, half inch taller than Carter and two inches taller than Xavier. Leo, Leo stood taller than all of them at six feet and three inches. He broad shoulders and looked like he could have football at some point in his life. That said was appeared to be out of sorts.  
Caleb watched as Xavier took another step towards Leo letting his hand rest against his chest looking up into his eyes. 

Words of encouragement would be expected, but there were not instead there were only glances, words were unnecessary. After a few more beat of silence Leo nodded eyes moving in Caleb’s direction who knew enough to be looking away by then.

“Come on we need to get cleaned up. Caleb, you better get move on. Last training day,” Xavier reminded him.

Xavier turned to go but halted in his steps by a pair long arms slipping around him from behind drawing him in close. Within the air the teleporter released was the sound of surprise. Joyful surprised that brought him back into the embrace he was drawn into. 

When Caleb glanced in their direction, he found Leo’s face lost in the sea of locs. 

“Stand here any longer and we’re going to miss being first,” Xavier reminded the taller boy.

Letting his arms fall to his side once again he nodded still silent, but better. He walked after Xavier exiting the room shutting the door behind them

It wasn’t the first time that Caleb had seen them embrace like that, but never had it been because of him. Did Leo think he would choose another squad?

It was possible, but Caleb didn’t think anyone else wanted him. There was nothing for him or Xavier to worry about. Perhaps that was it, what if they knew what Caleb had said before. That he didn’t want to be a squad. He wasn’t fit for a squad. That’s what he told Carter and his instructors, constantly. What if Leo heard him? What if Xavier heard him?

What if Carter told them?

All real possibilities and it was something that Caleb had considered. Or maybe they thought he was too dangerous. Okay to be around when the band was working, but if he would become a squad member, someone that was a member of their unit then he would have to turn the band off for extended period of times. Perhaps not at all. 

The band was considered a crutch by a lot of the students here. It immediately marked him as someone who lacked control…to a dangerous degree. Caleb abilities were not unreliable. He was. Damaged goods. That’s what they had said when he made it top side. It wasn’t meant as a way to motivate him, it was meant the way it was said. A member of the Hellions said it, Julian Keller, team leader, squad captain whatever someone wanted to call them. Caleb had been told that he was simply competitive, that’s all, it brought out his worst traits.

Caleb had heard that before. He had seen it before. It was more than being competitive. He knew that for a fact, didn’t matter. Honestly, he didn’t know what he was going to do, but he knew one thing. He would sooner say no squad than select one over the Squad of Three as Xavier called them. 

Grunting to himself Caleb rubbed at his temples. His head was getting full and he hated when he his was getting full. Though it was better than other days, days when people needed him to be focused, when needed him to be reliable. 

_”Focus on the moment. Not the one after, not the one before the one happening right now,”_ Nathan would tell him. It was the verbal equivalent of a snap in front of his face. Rubbing his temples again he shook off the memory and the growing throats. He wanted it to be less noisy in his head. 

The first time he said it the Professor thought for a moment Caleb heard the thoughts of others, but his was the only thoughts he heard, the only voices. What he could do was not about thoughts, still there was a high degree of activity going on in his head, thoughts zipping along the synaptic highways that and byways that made up Caleb’s mind. There was only one voice that Caleb heard, it was his own.

Moving to his feet Caleb walked over towards the dresser removing what he needed so he could grab his shower. Time to wash away what remained of sleep. Time to wash away all the errant thoughts. Time to start fresh and clean, standing ready for whatever the day brought them.


	7. No Longer On the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is still lost in thought about what his choice might be when he runs into Cyclops.

After Caleb gathered his thoughts and his clothing, he proceeded to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It was nothing special. His clothing consisted of dark colors with splashes of earth tones, nothing flashy. Nothing that would make him stand out.

_“How very Olivia Dunham of you,”_ He remarked. 

A visiting friend of Leo’s gave him a confused look. 

_“Olivia Dunham,” the friend asked hesitantly._

_“FBI Agent,”_ he replied confusing the other while drawing a raised brow from Leo. 

_”Defender of the Prime Universe, but not quite the vixen Fauxlivia was,”_ he fnished. 

The exchange left Leo’s friend completely in the dark, but it was enough for Leo to see him in a different light. 

It was pretty much all that he felt that he needed, muted colors were enough. They wouldn’t let him leave the store until he picked out a few things for himself and that’s what he gravitated to. Stepping into the communal showers he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. Thirty minutes later he exited the bathroom ready to head back to his room and figure out what he was going to do for the next hour or so only to run right into one of the senior faculty members. 

Startled Caleb stepped back looking up at the taller male who looked down at him from behind the ruby red classes. His expression unreadable, at least that is what others would have you believe. There was more to one’s expression beside their eyes. If it was the only thing that you focused on then you would be lost. 

There was no shift in his posture. He stood erect, no slouching, but his jaw was relaxed. The first time they met his jaw was tight, his teeth almost to the point that Caleb thought he might be gnashing the way his jaw muscle jumped periodically. Carter assured Caleb that there was nothing to worry, that he had done nothing wrong. That was a normal look for Scott especially after he had a conversation with a particular faculty member.  
Scott Summers, former student (one of the oldest), now faculty member among other things. He was as tall as Leo, more mass, all of it muscle, but one might not know it, because of his height, but it was there hidden beneath the clothing, sweat suit. 

Probably up early like everyone else unless…Caleb thought. Shaking the thought from his head he offered a polite nod. 

“Sorry, Mister Summers.” He thought that would be the end of it until he felt eyes on him even from behind the glasses that the man wore. 

“I was actually looking for you, Caleb.” 

Find him? Caleb had zero clue as to why Scott would be looking for him. Any exchange they had was during class or during training sessions that he was conducting. Beyond that they kept it light, small talk nothing more.

Had Carter said something? This wasn’t about his birthday was it? Caleb was already dismissing that thought. 

“Is this about the court date,” Caleb said aloud, he hadn’t meant to actually say it, but the deed was done. It was pretty early, perhaps too early in the morning to be discussing that he thought, it was still dark out. 

“No, not about the court date. I wanted to talk to you about Squad Day.”

Caleb’s brows drew apart while his features smoothed out allowing his lips to form a perfect circle. 

“Oh.” 

Squad day. 

“I wanted to talk to you about it before everyone’s day got started. I passed Carter earlier and he said that you were awake. I thought this would be the best time to discuss it,” Scott explained tipping his head ever so slightly to the right, lips parted as if to say something, but nothing came.

Caleb knew when he was being studied. 

“Oh” 

Unfortunately, that was the only response that he could piece together, one word, one syllable. It probably sounded as lame as it felt.

“I discussed it with the Professor, and we thought I should be the one to talk to you about it, answer whatever questions that you might have.” 

Caleb brows rose slightly along with the barest of nods. It was the only response Scott was going to receive, but it was the non-verbal equivalent of ”Oh”.

Scott seemed to be taking it slow. Did he think that Caleb was going to run off in the other direction? Where was he going to go? Exactly what did they say about him? There was a file, Caleb thought, there had to be a file. What was it filled with?

Lifting his eyes up towards the deep red quartz of the glasses that Scott wore he could see himself in it, but just beyond Scott he could see Leo and Xavier in the distance. The looks on their face couldn’t be made out. It was weird. It was like watching a movie or a television show where they did that funny perspective shot where the person in front of you completely in focus, but whatever was in the distance was blurred a bit. You could make something out, but not all the finer details. 

Not that it mattered in this case, because as soon as Xavier and Leo realized Caleb was standing in front of they quickly disappeared. Words. Words would be had later, Caleb’s words or their words. He didn’t know there would be words that’s all Caleb knew. 

“You okay,” Scott asked finally looking over his shoulder. When he looked back there was a hint of a smile there, but no questions. It’s like he knew. 

“We can walk and talk, go to my office, run if you like? I heard that you run.”

Caleb was still trying to gather himself together. So many thoughts fluttered in and out of his head. He heard the question, but he wanted to say something more intelligent than “Oh.” It couldn’t be the answer to all of the questions.

“Yes.” He cleared his throat. “I was planning to try out for the track team.” He admitted. He was good at that, running, he thought he was a decent athlete.

Scott made a sound with a nod encouraging Caleb to continue, but there was little else to say. Caleb slipped his hands into his pockets choosing not to say more. 

“I was just good at running that’s all,” Caleb added. His shoulders rose and fell not sure what else to say. He didn’t like talking about himself like. He knew it was something that everyone in his family felt that he should be able to do. You lived in a world where you were expected to sell yourself to a certain degree and he was at the age where he should start trying to become more comfortable with talking about himself. To Caleb it was drawing unnecessary attention to himself. It should be enough to know who he was through his actions. 

Scott motioned in the direction he wanted them to head in. He walked with long strides his looking straight ahead save the few times he looked in Caleb’s direction. 

_“Keep your head up._

How many times had he heard that over the years? Answers won’t be found on the ground on your shoes or the back of your hands. He heard it so many times over the years that someone might think that people were obsessed with where people’s eyes were. It wasn’t always directed at him, but right now all he could think of all the times that he had heard it over the years. It’s not that his eyes were drawn there, but he didn’t know where else he wanted them to go at the moment. He felt weird right now like he was a case. Maybe he was. 

“You’re not just good at running, Caleb. I’ve…”

He’s what? Caleb thought stopping in his tracks as they reached the end of the hall right where the elevator was.   
“…been watching you. Keeping an eye on you. Assessing you.” 

Assessing. His chest was tightening. All eyes were on him even when he didn’t think they were.

“It’s my job, Caleb,” Scott explained. 

Caleb could only imagine what his face looked like. Fear. He could feel that familiar itch along the face as he felt it get tight. 

“It’s nothing to worry about. I’m fully aware that you’re meeting with Professor Xavier, but that’s not the type of assessment that I meant. I meant physically. You’re more than just good at running. I’ve watched you while your band was active. You’re fast. You have good hand eye coordination. That’s all that I meant.” 

Then it happened. He smiled. It was unexpected. He had seen it before, but only in passing, but not really directed at him. Caleb could feel something he didn’t know what it was. He turned his head in the other direction as he tried to figure it out. It was like when he did something his parents could feel proud of. 

Nodding Caleb kept his back to Scott for a second not sure if this was good feeling, a fair one. 

Pressing the elevator call button Scott stepped back as the double doors slid into the walls. Motioning for Caleb to step he followed and selected the level that the training facilities were located on. Once the doors closed and the elevator car moved, he continued. 

“I also monitored and reviewed your training activities.” 

There it was. He was careful during those exercises. The band was turned off during the duration of the exercises. There were always mixed results. 

“Speed and agility increased. Hand eye coordination improved drastically. I spoke with Dr. McCoy about this as we tried to get a better understanding of your abilities.” 

Usually this is where the conversation might have stopped, but Caleb watched as the floor numbers changed one after the other.

“I know you’ve been holding back, but I think it’s time for us to see what you can really do, Caleb. I know you have the urge to decline a squad, but I’m afraid that is option is no longer on the table.”

Upon reaching their destination the doors open and Scott stepped off leaving Caleb behind as the student that about what he just said. 

No longer on the table? What?! What did he mean it was longer on the table?


	8. High Stress Situations? - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't Scott say they were headed to his office? Caleb winds up in in the medlab with everyone's favorite resident genius.

“In short my young friend. You have to learn how to handle high stress situations,” Hank said. 

Caleb was stretched out laid across one of the biobeds located in the medlab on the lower levels. His eyes were staring up at the top of the scanner than moves across his body while he mulled over what Scott had said before they stepped off the elevator. 

The no squad option was no longer on the table. Caleb wanted to ask why, but he didn’t have a chance to. The moment he and Scott stepped off the elevator Scott guided him to the medlab. The medlab despite being full of pods and exam tables it did have an element of warmth to it, mainly due to its current occupant, Hank.

Doctor Henry “Hank” McCoy. One of the many geniuses that walked the halls of the school. However, of all the geniuses at the school he like Scott could count him as a member of the inaugural class of students. He was also someone who was quite dedicated to science, all learning. There was very little that Dr. Hank McCoy did not know and what he did not know he endeavored to unravel.

He was currently using his considerable intellect and beside manner in support of Scott’s current efforts. Standing beside one of the consoles in the medlab he cut an interesting figure, his appearance was one of the more unusual ones. First, he was blue. Second, he was covered in fur. Mutants came in all shapes and sizes. There were some whose bodies were made of whatever nearby matter they could bond with. There were others whose molecular structure was so unstable that they needed to maintain their forms within containment suits, others exerted considerable amount of focus over their body.

Hank’s appearance had characteristics of a feline. It was interesting and Caleb for his part wasn’t taken aback by it. He was fascinated it by it. It was probably one of the reasons why he was the one in the room and not another member of the scientific team. It’s not that Caleb spoke to Hank more than he did Scott or other members of the faculty it was the fact that Hank recognized the fascination. He noted some of the books that that Caleb selected for pleasure.

Science. Science Fiction. Fantasy. He was curious and there was nothing wrong with a curious mind. If anything, Caleb’s curiosity should be encouraged.

“Agreed,” Scott added. “It’s one of the reasons why the No Squad option is off the table for you.” 

The response felt measured. There was something else behind them. Caleb didn’t reach for the band instead he remained still, eyes staring up at the ceiling of the pod that he was in. He let the words work their way through his mind pulling them apart looking between the spaces to find their meaning. In the process of doing so he could feel his lips drawing apart as he began to draw his own conclusions. 

There were two things on the tip of his tongue, questions, different questions. One that felt very simple and easy. It almost felt like a demand.

_Why?_

It demanded and deserved and answer he thought. It felt very natural. How many times had that been offered during times when Caleb felt an authority figure was being unfair from his parents to his teachers? Why? Three letters that could be perceived as a demand or challenge. Three letters that could bring you both salvation and hell in the same breath. Tone was important, because that gave others a better idea of what you were feeling and how you were coming at them. 

Did they need to go on the defense or should they simply switch to offense. How were they going to tackle the answer, better yet how were they going to tackle you? Tone plus question could net you different responses. It was the easy option even though there needed to be some thought behind how it was said, but it was not the only option. 

There were two questions? Two possibilities that presented themselves to Caleb and it seemed that both Scott and Hank was giving him the space to consider what he wanted to say. They didn’t appear to be in a hurry to have him answer. Hank went as far to turn away to check one of the monitors while Scott took a seat in a near by chair. 

They weren’t going anywhere, but they weren’t going to rush him. 

Shutting his eyes he didn’t turn away from them, but he wanted to. He didn’t want to be seen right now. Anger filled him, but it was more frustration than anger. They were taking away a choice. A choice that had always been available, at least he thought it was. The sting of his nails digging into the palm of his hands brought him out of the cycle of thought, eyes snapping open to the sight of the nearest wall as his head remained looking in its direction. 

He could feel their eyes on him, but still no on said anything. Nothing at all, but as Caleb wrapped himself up in a cloak of answer and frustration, he considered what would have happened had the band not been active in this moment. The frustration and anger were bubbling up inside of him. It would have been explosive, damaging…destructive. 

This wasn’t even a high stress situation. This was a typical frustrated teenager moment. Caleb did not have the luxury of bottling his feelings up, because his abilities would release his frustrations, channeling them into destructive lashes of energy that could do considerable damage. That he did not want, and the easier thing would be to be on no squad and just work on controlling that by being alone, isolated. 

Caleb could feel himself mouth the words, alone and isolated. He made no sounds, but he could feel his eyes beginning to water up and his head shaking a bit as if it would free him from the thoughts and emotions. Releasing a louder breath, Caleb drew another in jumping when he felt a hand at his shoulder. Turning he saw pair of blue bespectacled eyes. 

“I understand,” he said softly. 

“Do you,” Hank pressed concern apparent as Caleb turned to him. 

“I think so,” Caleb answered. 

Scott pressed his glasses up on to his face leveling a gaze at Caleb. “Alright,” he started.

There was an exchange of glances between the two men, but Caleb knew enough to know that alright meant all was not right, but it was adequate. All children had heard that before. Everyone has heard some form of alright from someone they know. Whether it was their parents, a teacher, preacher, friend, someone somewhere has told them alright or some variation of it. However, Caleb could not picture Scott Summers giving him a, “Mmm-hmm.”

Scott did not have that kind of juice. 

“Alright,” Hank repeated, concerned, but resigned it seem to move forward.

“Then let’s talk about some of the things that we’ve observed regarding your abilities.”


	9. Read the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is put is interrogated? Kind of sort of?

Caleb looked from Scott to Hank attempting to figure out what they were talking about. Usually after a training session they provided each of the students with an assessment of how they performed and what observations that had been made. The majority of Caleb’s assessments had been the same. They needed him to make more of an effort.

Each step the took down the corridor grew louder or perhaps it was the beating of Caleb’s heart as they reached the doorway to the training room affectionately called the danger room. With little else to do with his hands he found his right one touching the band upon his left wrist, the pads of his fingers sliding along the smooth metal looking for something to do. 

Drawing in a deep breath he watched the doors slide apart revealing empty interior. The room was quite expansive, but in its current state it looked nothing more than a rather shinny storage room. 

Caleb’s eyes moved around the room taking in the empty space. He was still working his thoughts around the statement that had been made. Talk about what they observed.

“In,” Scott said. 

It wasn’t a request. He knew that tone all to well. Looking towards Scott he shifted his eyes ahead stepping inside.

Caleb told his fingers to stop moving to stop playing with the band. Clearing his throat, he let his arms hang along either side of him while he began to relax. He needed the tension to leave his body. He could look anxiety get the better of him or he could attempt to control of the situation, well part in at least. It was obvious that the situation was out of his hands.

One thing Caleb did note was that Dr. McCoy was no longer beside them. Instead, Hank was in observation booth called the Viewing Deck located in the ceiling positioned in the center of the room. From there Hank was provided with a three hundred sixty-degree view of the training area.

The Danger Room’s controls be accessed from the Viewing Deck or from the tablets that the faculty had accessed to. Students had their own tablets, but they did not have access to the Danger Room and if they did their access was restricted to some of the more basic training programs. Those who were more computer savvy had to be monitored if they found themselves in places they shouldn’t, but for the most part there were few issues when it came to accidental Danger Room access. 

Students knew better. No reasons to get spanked if you didn’t need to be.

Not that any of that mattered, because Caleb was more focused on what he was doing here and what was meant by what had been said. He knew that there was another training session before tomorrow, but this didn’t add up. There were no other students and, Hank and Scott were not his training instructors. Scott had told him that the option to select no squad was off the table while Hank indicating that he needed to learn how to deal with high stress situations.

Fair enough. He didn’t fight them on that. He didn’t offer excuses. He accepted the decision. No points for that? 

His hands itched to do something, but what could he do walk out? Storm out? Yell?

 _”You ain’t nobody’s bitch, Caleb.”_

Even now he could feel the slap on across the side of his head Nathan gave him while they spared.

 _”Not paying attention. Focus. Read the room.”_

Looking towards the Viewing Deck Caleb stepped further into the unfurnished room looking at the metallic walls before turning back towards Scott letting his eyes move along the instructor’s features studying him, doing his best to get a read. 

Scott for his part looked the student over letting his eyes hidden behind the ruby glasses glance towards the Viewing Deck before shifting back towards Caleb. He noticed the change in Caleb’s posture. The boy stood a bit more erect; shoulders were relaxed, and he seemed intent on looking Scott in the eyes. People knew him best knew would know that Scott was enjoying the moment, they might not notice It, but the corners of Scott’s mouth twitched ever so slightly pulling into a smile.

The mood in the room had shifted and the only person that was there to witness it was Hank who was currently observing them both.

“Do you want to talk about it,” Scott asked not moving.

Was there anything to talk about Caleb wondered eyes still fixed on Scott not sure what he should say. What were they waiting to hear? Confessions? Revelations? He was the one that usually kept others in the dark, because he wasn’t sure about the next move he should make. He fought the feeling in his chest and throat, that tightness that worked its way to the surface when he was in the dorm with Xavier and Leo, their dorm room. 

Caleb did not know which path he was going to take, but he knew hurting them was something he didn’t want to happen. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be the person they needed him to be. He had enough of disappointing people, of disappointing himself. The moves he made they put others in danger and he didn’t want that to happen again. 

“Caleb you’re not in trouble. That is a promise.” 

Caleb didn’t know what to make of that. Trouble seemed to follow him around. He was being quiet and they were being polite, white people polite. Which meant that this can man ways usually sideways. They had nothing to fear from him, as far as abilities go. Even if he wanted to turn the band off and do something stupid, Scott and Hank could override his commands. 

They held the power…maybe. There was a piece of information that they wanted, but Caleb wasn’t sure what they knew and what they didn’t know.

Scott’s features soften probably hoping to drive home the point that Caleb wasn’t in trouble, but the power dynamics were for lack of a better word whack. Anyone else would feel incensed, but Caleb was calm, for Caleb. He was something else though. 

_“I know that. Guarded. Don’t know who to trust. Don’t know if any of this is real or if they going to cut your loose. Cut their loses. It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay to be afraid, but you can’t live there. Living their will get you killed. I’ve seen bad. I’ve been worse, but right here. Right now, is when you decide who has the control. You or the world._

_That’s what he said the first night he caught Caleb on the grounds. That night. He only been top side for the day. He was free to go anywhere right? That's what the Professor had told him, but seems that he was still be watched._

_”So what’s the verdict? Is Keller right? Are you damaged goods?”_

Even now Caleb remembered the exchange. He said very little, he knew what he was headed towards he was at the dock. He knew where his steps were taking him.

_”Every day is war, a war within, a war without. Every step a battle towards something or away from it. Life is hell. I shit you not. Right now, you are in your own personal hell and your mind will only be as the body that contains it._

 _I'm not here to complete in the trauma Olympics. I’m not trying to get into your head. That’s what the Professor does, but what I can tell you is no matter what happens you can’t hurt me. Even if you tried. Trust and believe that’s not going to happen, Caleb. However, if you let me I can help you get a handle on your powers. If you let me.”_

If Caleb let him. He stressed that last part. Caleb had the power not only to trust him, but to take control of his life. Choose his fate.

Caleb let his head fall back so he could stare up at the top of the Danger Room.

“Ask the question,” Caleb said finally, head falling forward. He read the room 

“How did you get Bishop to start training you,” Scott asked incredulously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I was going to try to post chunks, but I started this one way and erased it, because I didn't like the way it flowed especially. I was tired and It just didn't feel organic. Scott and Hank were leaning into something I didn't know what until I started over and even as I got to the Danger Room I thought I would shift. 
> 
> I've written Caleb a while in a RP environment and in his history he was usually someone that had to learn a few things himself which pushed him to be an older character by the time he interacted with the X-Men as a student around 16-17 to fit with the settings and such. With him starting at 14 just turning fifteen there's still a lot he doesn't know as he can actually be taught things. I was trying to figure out who that could be and then it just came to me. Bishop. They have a smilar power set and it would help dial down the fear Caleb feels about his abilities. 
> 
> It would also add an angle from Bishop going from soldier/investigator always in the field to mentor and teacher. It shouldn't need to be said but Bishop being Black and Caleb being black does mean something. I didn't want to go with Storm, because it's easy to lean into because Ororo is a favorite, but there are story reasons because of the events just prior to the prologue. I didn't want to explore that interaction yet. 
> 
> There is a reason why Bishop reached out which will get explored as the story continues.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long gestating writing project that I wanted to do with an original character that I have played in various chat based role playing rooms.
> 
> It is a origin story and a coming of agent story, about a character who begins to rebuild his life after one of the worst days of his life realizing that not only is he not alone, but there are people there for him if he lets them be. I also wanted to explore the growth of a team that will consists of mostly original characters filled with known characters. 
> 
> I'm mixing things up with what I know in the X-Men universe from the comics not wanting to jump right in into the Krakoan era, but starting in a pre Decimation period. It's definitely AU and I haven't decided if things will play out completely, because I wanted to discover who this group of characters will be. I won't say this is the first part of the stories, because there are more original characters that will be introduced in the first part of the story however I did want to get a set number of words under my belt and get Caleb to a certain point.


End file.
